Deathroad
Note: Some of the Japanese translations may be inaccurate. Another Note: This article is under construction. Deathroad (Shi no Michi) is a fanmade anime series made by EM77. It's about a boy who apparently is in the post-apochalyptic era in 7141, and has to fight on his own. Plot/Sypnosis Everything is falling apart. This cruel war has set the world in panic. Most countries have been exterminated by atomic or hydrogen bombs, and some are annihilated by other countries. With that in mind, only 13 countries are left. 10 of which are major superpowers. Japan is still alive, yet has been split into two parts: Kyōdainakita (強大な北) (Also called Kyodai) and Minamijima/Nanto (南島). This cruel war is World War XXXVIII (38), which is the world's longest war which started in 7072 (69 years of war). Characters Note: The name order is LAST NAME '''then '''FIRST NAME. Heroes Miyagawa Kosuke (ミヤガワ コスケ) ♂ Miyagawa Kosuke '''is the most major main character. Kosuke is a 15 year old boy with dark cerulean eyes that look like the night and a blonde hair. He was forced to serve the Kyodai military for 2 years (from age 12-13), but then decided to train himself, which he did when he was 14. His weapon, the ''Soul Striker'', is an a high-tech gun that reads stone minerals and shoots a type of laser depending on the set mineral to use. He is also the 87th President of Kyodai, and the youngest president of Kyodai (became president in Season 2 at age 15) Nakahara Yuri (ナカハラ ユリ) ♀ '''Nakahara Yuri '''is a 14 year old girl which is a friend of Miyagawa. She also served the Kyodai military at the same year as Kosuke, but served only for one year before becoming independent. She then joins the ''Kyodai Himistu no kakurega (or Kyohika for short) led by Zweihander Scimitar (Tsubasa Yoshioka). Kabashigawa Kyoshi (カバシガワ キョシ) ♂ '''Kabashigawa Kyoshi '''is a 15 year old boy which is a friend of Miyagawa. He used to live in a shelter because a bomb dropped in his house when he was 7, and he's the only survivor, because the doctors were only able to keep him from dying. Luckily, he didn't have to pay anything because he was brought to a shelter, so his only choice was to stay in the shelter. 2 years have passed, and he heard about a secret hideout which is led by '''Tsubasa Yoshioka '''called Kyohika. He joined, and Yoshioka taught him how to fight and placed a laser machine on his head (don't worry, there was no operation, he just placed it there like a headband) and covered it with a bandanna. Nishiyama Hironori (ニシヤマ ヒロノリ) ♂ '''Nishiyama Hironori '''is the 87th Vice President of Kyodai. He was chosen because he was 2nd place in the WTS Test ('W'isdom, '''T'rust, 'S'trength), which is the test that checks if the candidate has the three major qualities of being a president or vice president of Kyodai. In the 87th test, again, he was 2nd place, losing to the 87th President of Kyodai: '''Miyagawa Kosuke. Takenaka Noritaka (タケナカ ノリタカ) ♂ Takenaka Noritaka '''is the 86th President of Kyodai. He won against the 86th Vice President of Kyodai: Meist Ren. Before his death, he wrote a digital letter to the Kyodai Premier Council to add '''Miyagawa Kosuke '''to the number of Kyodai presidential candidates. He was first place in everything in the WST test, same with Miyagawa Kosuke. Matsui Tamako (マツイ タマコ) ♀ '''Matsui Tamako is a 26 year old, who is the 84th Bronzimium (Chairman of the Gold Kyodai Premier Council; 3rd Highest position in the council) who is the younger sister of Matsui Mikuhari. Villains Zero Hisato (ゼロ ヒサト) ♂ Zero Hisato '''is the most major villain in the series. He is the 79th President of Nanto, which is at war against Kyodai and other countries which sided with Kyodai. He initiated the 地獄のような南の怒りのリーグ (Also called Itami) which is led by '''Hiroyuki Murakami. He is over 110 years old and nobody knows how he still lives. Hiroyuki Murakami (ヒロユキ ムラカミ) ♂ Hiroyuki Murakami '''is the leader of Itamu. His ability is to make things with hand signs, like fire or water. His subordinate, '''Yoshihara Tomohiro declined his orders once, because he favors to rather not be bossed around, and has proven to be stronger that Hiroyuki. Yoshihara Tomohiro (ヨシハラ トモヒロ) ♂ Yoshihara Tomohiro '''is the former subordinate of Hiroyuki, now stronger and independent. He was the first criminal that Zero recruited 65 years ago, as a ruthless child. He and Zero has drunk '''La gran alma del mercurio, which they had found somehwere, with only a few drops left. This gave them life up to 200 years. This drink is said to contain undiscovered materials. Matsui Mikuhari (マツイ ミクハリ) ♂ '''Matsui Mikuhari '''is the subordinate of Hiroyuki and the big brother of Matsui Tamako. Mikuhari's sword can pierce through anything. Once he was killed by Kosuke, he was reincarnated into another person in the same body, but enhanced. His only goal is to avenge his past self. Yoshiawa Umiko (ヨシアワ ウミコ) ♀ '''Yoshiawa Umiko '''is a member of Itami who is 18 years old. Her uncle, '''Takenaka Noritaka '''decided to take care of her because her parents were killed by Nanto terrorists. Noritaka taught her how to fight, only to flee in age 14 after knowing that she was made in a lab. She can transform into a gigantic shark. Sugiyama Tadaaki (スギヤマ タダアキ) ♂ '''Sugiyama Tadaaki '''is a member of Itami who is 25 years old. He fought against Miyagawa and Kabashigawa in a glum, bloody city and was defeated. He was then enhanced by Nanto labs and became stronger. He can transform into a lava monster. Meist Ren (マイスト レン) ♂ '''Meist Ren '''is the 86th Vice President of Kyodai. Ren tried to do the WST test again to become the 87th president, but was beaten utterly by Miyagawa in the first test, making him unable to take the second test. Music Openings * Season 1 and 6 - Loneliness * Season 2 and 7 - Shi no sekai de hitoride * Season 3 and 8 - Kurai Sokumen * Season 4 - Victory * Season 5 - Jinsei ha subarashii monodesu * Season 9 - Subete More openings will be announced if Season 10 is planned. Endings * Season 1, 7 1/2 and 8 - Koufuku to shiankabetsu * Season 2 and 3 - Oshietekun * Season 2 1/2 and 3 1/2 - Noberu o koto kime ta jin * Season 4-8 1/2 - See and Trust * Season 5 1/2, Season 6 1/2 - Life * Season 9 1/2 - Those who triumph Episodes Category:Article under construction Category:Deathroad __FORCETOC__